


Imprisoned

by wheelios



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, kinda exposition-y writing style, rat man prison time, so far it's just ramsey and an unnamed prison guard tho, will add more tags later on, will evolve into a more dynamic style later on with interactions and dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelios/pseuds/wheelios
Summary: After the events in the first season of Epithet Erased, Ramsey Murdoch finds himself behind bars with a lifetime sentence on his shoulders.
Kudos: 8





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy this is my first fanfic that i actually got around my ADD to post the first chapter of, thank you for checking this out!
> 
> it's not much right now but future chapters will likely be significantly lengthier. Ramsey may encounter two other certain convicts in rat prison time and will probably have some interactions with Percy
> 
> it's also nearly 6 am so im slowly dying inside

Keys jangled behind him as they turned in the lock of the cell door, effectively cutting him off from the outside world and leaving him in the cramped, musty room, dimly lit by both the soft evening light cast from a small square window and a light bulb slightly flickering above his head. At least he had been fortunate enough to have been placed in a cell with relatively comfortable furnishings and a window view; though it felt like a cruel jab at the tantalizing allure of freedom.

Ramsey Murdoch turned to watch the prison guard silently saunter away from his cell, too tired emotionally and physically from the events of the past few days to let out much more than a short, witty quip as a farewell, of which the guard pretty much ignored completely. He couldn’t help but still feel a slight tang of betrayal in regard to Percy turning on him and arresting him despite the dynamic they had going on, however he had to admit that this was probably the best case scenario when it came to getting sent to the slammer. He was honestly grateful that she had even considered going out on a limb to arrange him an above-average cell.

Ah, yes. The deal. He would assist in appraisal work with the police force in exchange for decent living conditions. Not too shabby of an agreement considering the circumstances and the severity of his crimes. Speaking of which, his court case had gone as one would expect; he admitted to his crimes without much fuss, managing to upkeep his usual smooth demeanor despite the circumstances. He was charged with a felony for embezzlement and various other fraudulent acts, unsurprisingly landing him with a lifetime sentence in prison. Funnily enough, this had been the first time he’d been sentenced to prison; he had been pretty efficient at evading the authorities up until now.

Unfortunately, he was sure the Sweet Jazz City Federal Prison—wow, that’s a mouthful of a prison name, surprised they couldn’t make it any longer—disallowed the use of any electronic device that could potentially connect to the internet, data, or any external source. So, he doubted he could complete any of the art commissions he began before Zora had started chasing him around for his bounty like the goddamn terrifying maniac she is. Damn. At least she’s shaken off his back for now, good riddance.

He turned back to face the interior of the cell as the prison guard left his vision and stepped a few paces forward to sit down on the creaky bed, staring into the mirror that sat on the wall opposite. Yeesh, he looked more worse for wear than he usually did. He usually didn’t have much of a strong regard for his appearance, but damn, he looked like a bedraggled mess of a rat that crawled right out of a sewer system into a typhoon. His hair stuck up in irregular places and those annoying strands of hair that never seem to like to stay in ponytails after a certain amount of time sparsely rested on his neck like wisps of burnt sienna. The garishly orange prison garb didn’t add anything positive to his look, either.

Sighing, he took out the hair tie holding his ponytail in place and ran a hand through his greasy locks of hair, working a few knots out using his fingers. His only functional eye caught the faint reflection of the slight reddish marks left on his wrists after wearing eraser cuffs for a few days straight and that reminded him: he was sure he had an epithet, though despite having the cuffs removed he could still not remember what it was. He had already known these kinda facilities were lined with some sort of epithet memory suppression technology, but it was still mildly irritating to be incapable of remembering something so essential to oneself. Ehh, he could probably live without knowing for a little bit.

Ramsey placed the hair tie on a little bedside shelf and fully laid himself down on the bed, the springs in the mattress creaking in protest under the shift of weight atop them. He simply sat there for a while, until the sky outside the window had shifted into the deep blues of twilight, and the prison’s lights all blinked out at once. Tomorrow would be a new day in a new prison; the tiny spark of optimism in the back of his mind hoped that it wouldn’t be as horrible as he’s been making it out to be. However, when looking at it realistically, he highly doubted that would be the case.

Despite his mind buzzing with thoughts aplenty, he eventually managed to fall into a fitful slumber. It was sleep, nonetheless.


End file.
